roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal
Crystal is a Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of light and dark shades of purple, similar to that of an Amethyst gem. Crystal works with either close range or long range, as well as moves that have stun and heal. It is more of an attacking supporter magic, with defensive capabilities. This Element is created by fusing Earth (300 Diamonds) and Water (Default magic or 150 Diamonds). It can be fused with Light to create Spectrum. Damage Specifications: Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 455 13ddp 200 4 undefined 250 350 8 undefined 372 18ddp - 156 eventually 300 8 undefined 800 1000 85 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Spells Lucid Rift "User shoots crystals that multiply the further they shoot and deal medium damage." * Lucid Rift is a fast multi-projectile move, of which, similar to that of Nature's Essence, has the ability to multiply in numbers the further it is shot. The shot splits into 5 different strings, in structure similar to that of 5 on a dice. Each hit deals about 10 damage. * You have to be lucky to deal full damage as the projectile splits.(Or you can aim in the air for 100% damage. ** It consumes 200 Mana with a 5 second cooldown. *** Tip: Quick dodging or shields allow this move to be countered. Luminous Dispersion "Users' mouse cursor controls a force of crystals that will emerge from the ground and deal medium damage." * Luminous Dispersion is a slow close range move, of which, similar to that of Plasma Implosion, sets a circle of crystals in a chosen area, of which can stun and deals medium damage. Despite this, it is easily seen, and has fairly slow start up time, though a wide range. This is debatably the best crystal spell in the asset, as it allows the formation of powerful combos. This deals approximetely 250 damage. ** It consumes 350 Mana with an 8 second cooldown. * Due to its long start-up time, this move is easily able to be seen, and dodging at the last minute should prevent you from getting hit, as the player cannot keep up after releasing the key. Despite this, this move is used to chain more combos, such as using them quickly after a physical contact move like Frozen Incursion or Magma Drop, so that the player will fall into it. To avoid this, once you have regained the ability to move again, quickly move to the left, as the enemy will most likely use it as quick as they can with no charge-up. This move also delivers stun, making it even more threatening. * This move may have start-up time but dodging is hard.You can see the caster on the ground and try to run away but the user has the ability to move the caster during the start-up time so it makes it being an advantage for the user.But don't worry.Most of the time,players have bad aiming and like almost every situation,a Transportation Spell should be enough.(Try to avoid Shadow sneak , Plasma orb or Holy dash.These moves has start-up time.) Crystal Armament "User creates a crystal of protection that will also deal a low amount of damage to those nearby." * Crystal Armament is a Shield move, of which allows a short time of protection. It starts with the player being submerged in crystals, making them invulnerable, and will shoot rapid, low damaging crystals to those fairly nearby. This deals short damage overall. * If the enemy is in or close to the crystal when it shatters, it will deal an additional 50-125 damage ** It consumes 300 Mana with a 8 second cooldown. *** Tip: Distance should be kept when facing this spell, as although there is small damage, once it stacks up you will notice the damage. Spells such as Spiral Spin can allow a quick getaway *** Tip: Use this move with stunning moves and get close to your enemies to deal shattering damage. *** Note: '''This move can be used to counter people with Spectral Embodiment (but I won't recommend using it in the ground, or people with Contact Spells or moves with burn damage will most likely destroy you.) *** This move is the second move in the whole game (So far) that is considered a 'homing' attack. The other move is Essence Regulation. '''Gleaming Harmony "User creates a large crystal that will heal themself and nearby party members." * Gleaming Harmony is a Healing move, but unlike the other healing moves, there is a range. The user starts by having a large crystal, with other smaller crystals circling it, arise from the ground to above head height of where the spell was cast. The crystal then shoots pink energy towards the caster and Party Members which heals them (healing amount varies on Power, but is usually around increments of 13). Only those who are nearby can be healed, and moving away from the crystal stops the healing. ** It consumes 400 Mana with an 8 second cooldown and the healing is around 300 health. ***'Note: '''It will heal about 221 HP in total if your power is 100. **** '''Tip:' This will only work if the enemy is nearby it, so the best option is to draw them away, or even force them away, using Wind Cannon or Vine. This move will most likely be used after taking heavy damage, so be sure to predict it. **** This move, unlike all healing moves, heals 13 HP at a time, instead if 10 (Nature's Nature's Blessing, and Phoenix's Blue Arson. (The only other healing spell that doesn't heal by 10 HP at a time is Light's Scintillant Rejuvenation .) **** The animation is similar to the Crystal ult, where you turn into one big crystal and there are little crystal surrounding you that spin around you. Crystalline Annihilation "User takes flight into the air to drop heavy crystals that will stun opponents and deal high damage." * The user flies a long distance above into the air of which they then produce a large purple crystal around them. The user meditates while doing so. This crystal splits into 10 different crystals of which can be hurled all around the battlefield. When hit by a crystal, the target is stunned and dealt around 75 damage, as if they were trapped inside of the crystal, where the user can string more crystals onto their location. This deals heavy damage as any ultimate should. ** It consumes 1000 Mana with an 85 second cooldown. * If a player is outside the user's view, it is less likely they will be hit, meaning that players should try to hide and take corners so that they can avoid the damage, although one hit and you are exposed to the rest of the damage, so you have to be quick. * You can use these shots to push or pull a player in the direction of another player, to deal more damage, however it is really hard, specially if they are running. * Sometimes when you land the crystals near an target but not on it it still traps you target. * This ultimate may be the only one that is effective on one target since using this for multiple enemys reduce the damage each will get. * Crystal Annihilation is the longest ranged ultimate out of all of the elements. * The animation for this ult is strikingly identical to the animation to Gleaming Harmony. Trivia * Crystal Armament and Reaper's Lament are the same, unless that Reaper's Lament don't shoot crystals nearby opponents, using as a Dark Crystal of Energy. * Gleaming Harmony is the first healing move which has a range. * Crystal is known to have the only spell that is considered 'homing'. The other exception is Spirit's Essence Regulation. * Gleaming Harmony and Crystalline Annihilation have almost identical animation style. * There's literally no reason to use this element other than to get spectrum Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements